Hinata's Nine Tailed Fox
by Maiyuko-chan
Summary: Naruto turns into the Nine Tailed Fox and everything is destroyed. Now him, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura must find a way to live again.
1. Amber eyes and Fangs

**Hinata's Fox: Chapter 1**

Naruto walked along the streets completely relaxed. There was no training today for any of the genin students because the hokage had called some meeting for all all of the adults in the village.

He was sixteen years old. He was quite handsome now, his hair had grown so that it covered his eyes somewhat, and his eyes had become the most brilliant light blue, with specks of dark blue surrounding his pupils. He didn't wear his bright orange outfit anymore, for he had grown out of it long ago. Instead he wore a dark blue hakama and gi, bringing out his beautiful eyes.

He had been thinking about going out to get some ramen, when all of a sudden, he ran into Sasuke.

"You should watch where you're going, Naruto." He said, adding a hint of malice when he said his name.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Sasuke, stop acting like you're so cool. It's really getting on my nerves!" He said with a deeper voice. He was sixteen after all, and he didn't have a twelve year old voice anymore.

At this point, though, any threat that they gave each other were not truly meant.

"Hey, Sasuke, have any money? I need Ramen."

Sasuke sighed. "Even if I had money, I wouldn't give it to you, Naruto. I think that you're getting a little too obsessed with ramen."

Naruto was about to say something rude to Sasuke, but he saw something that stole his attention away.

Hinata.

She was walking by the restraunt, buying food. She didn't wear that trench coat anymore. She wore an outfit similar to Sakura's, except it was lavender and white. On some days, she would wear the over-sized coat, but she had grown out of it.

Sasuke smirked. "Well, Naruto. I knew it was coming. But, the thing with you is, well..." Sasuke leaned up against the fence. "You aren't that smooth with girls."

Naruto whirled around to look at Sasuke. "Oh, and you are?" He realized what he had just said. Sasuke had a fan girl group! He prayed that Hinata wasn't apart of it...

"That'll be ten dollars and twenty-three cents, miss!" Said the lady behind the counter to Hinata. Hinata dug through her pocket.

"Oh, miss, I'm sorry, I only have ten..."

"You need twenty-three more cents."

Naruto dug through his pocket, hoping that maybe, by some miracle, he had twenty-three cents. He could have jumped for joy when he found a quarter in his pocket. He ran behind Hinata and handed the lady a quarter.

"Don't worry about it, Hinata-san, I have quarter for you!" He said politely, Sasuke suddenly wondering why he had used such an honorific. Maybe he was just trying to impress Hinata.

"N-Naruto-san... th-thank you..." Hinata said with a blush on her face.

"It was nothing!" Naruto waved his hand in a dismissing way. "Believe it!"

Sasuke smirked. Naruto wasn't that bad, but not as good as he was. All of a sudden, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned around and to his surprise saw Sakura.

"Hey, Sasuke, whatchya doing?"

"Nothing. Just watching Naruto's pathetic attempt to flirt." He gestured to Hinata and Naruto.

Sakura laughed. "Poor Naruto... I'll have to give him lessons or something." She stopped giggling. "Hey... that's actually a pretty good idea..."

The group started towards Naruto's house for Ramen.

**Tsunabe's office:**

"People, Naruto is a citizen of this town and you should all stop carrying on with these ideas!" Yelled Tsunabe angrily. The whole reason for this meeting was for Naruto's sake. She knew those accusing glares that people gave him. She was afraid that the villagers would try to do something to Naruto and she couldn't let that happen.

"But, Hokage-sama, He has the Spirit of the Nine Tailed Fox..."

"I am quite aware of that." She said in a low, dangerous voice. "It was not his choice, do you understand? He isn't dangerous..."

A man stood up and proclaimed, " He is dangerous! We can't let the Nine Tailed Fox kill us! Imagine what he could do to us! Our children!"

Many of the townspeople nodded their heads and sighed in agreement.

"Listen!" Yelled Tsunabe. "This is getting out of hand!"

It was too late. The towns people were riled up now. The jonin and the teachers stood there, impassive. Kakashi walked silently up to Tsunabe.

"What are we going to do? These people want to chase Naruto out... I can hear them talking about killing him."

Tsunabe's eyes flared. "This is not going to be good. Kakashi, I need you to do everything in your power to stop these people if it gets out of hand. Don't hurt anyone, make sure Naruto is safe." Kakashi nodded.

**At Naruto's house; Evening:**

Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto sat in a messy living room eating Ramen.

"So Hinata, how's your love life?" Asked Sakura.

Hinata blushed and looked at Naruto and Sasuke, who were too busy bickering to notice what Sakura had said. "Wh-what do you mean..."

Sakura smirked. "Oh, you know what I mean. C'mon, you can tell your ol' buddy Sakura!"

Hinata sweat dropped. She really didn't want to tell Sakura anything about who she liked, because knowing her, she would try to take action. Not that she didn't like Sakura, not that at all. In fact, they had gotten a bit closer and had become friend over the past four years.

"Well..." Started Hinata, only to be interrupted by the front door being slammed open.

A man who was about five feet tall barged in through the door. "Umuzaki Naruto, leave or be forced out!"

Naruto stood up. What the heck? Everyone stood up as well. "What are you talking about?" Asked Naruto.

"You know what we're talking about... Nine Tailed Fox!" Yelled someone from outside. The group realized that there was a whole mob of towns people outside of Naruto's door.

Hinata spotted her sister. "S-Sister! What are you doing out there?"

Sasuke and Sakura as well spotted several familiar people in the crowd. What was going on?

Kakashi poked Sakura in the shoulder. Sakura turned around and screamed on the inside, The inner Sakura cussed out Kakashi for scaring her like that.

"What are you doing here, Kakashi-sensei?" Asked Sasuke.

Kakashi grimaced and looked up at the ceiling. "Naruto..." He started.

Naruto looked at Kakashi curiously. Kakashi continued. "The people want you out. They're too afraid of you."

Naruto felt like he had been hit with a bullet. What did this mean? He had nowhere but here to go...

Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura all stood in the corner watching, the people didn't seem to notice them.

The man came up to Naruto with a Kunai knive. He held it against Naruto's throat and pushed him up against the wall.

Kakashi was ordered not to hurt anyone, but he could push and threaten people. The crowd outside was raging, and people were starting to come into Naruto's house.

The man started yelling at Naruto. "What is it, demon, too afraid to fight back, huh? After killing our families, having so much blood on your hands! This is why noone likes you, why you're shunned!"

Kakashi grabbed the man and threw him up against the wall.

He talked to the man who had tried to kill Naruto. "Don't you dare even try to touch my student. You have nothing to say to him!"

Naruto chuckled. Kakashi looked at him, surprised. Naruto's hair covered his eyes. Everyone stopped and got silent. They stared at him curiously.

"Let him say whatever he wants, Sensei. I'll listen." He said in a low, taunting voice. He lifted his head up to reveal gleaming amber eyes. The mob watched as Naruto violently grabbed the man out of Kakashi's hands, and with clawed fists, tore him apart limb by limb.

When Naruto was done, he licked his fingers. "Who's next?" He asked tauntingly, his gleaming eyes lingering on a rather large woman.

"The fat lady? The skinny man?" He looked around and spotted Hinata. He walked up to her and outlined her cheek with his clawed fingers. "Or the little human girl? Her flesh would be _so_easy to bite through..." He smirked at her expression.

What was wrong with him? Thought Hinata, looking into his cold amber eyes. Every time he smirked he revealed fangs. His hands were clawed. And now, he was starting to grow a tail. More like... nine tails... He was turning into the Nine Tailed Fox! The mob had made him so angry that the fox had taken over!

Sasuke stepped in front of Hinata. "Naruto, back down." He ordered. He put his hands into a threatening position. If he could channel enough chakra...

"Poor human." Stated Naruto teasingly. " I can sense your doubt. You'll never defeat me. Never. You know that a pathetic human like you couldn't possibly-"

Sasuke blew fire at Naruto. He knew that it had to be done. Now, the whole crowd of people were all standing around Sasuke and Naruto, and Hinata and Sakura huddled up in the corner, both crying.

Sasuke stopped. He was surprised to see Naruto standing there, unharmed, smirking.

"Outwit me." He said smugly. He disappeared. Soon, a woman started yelling, telling everyone that Naruto was outside, and that he had turned into a Nine Tailed Fox.

Everyone ran outside and they were greeted with a Nine Tailed Fox. It looked down at them all. It remembered the last time this happened. He remembered getting sealed up inside a small human child. This time, though, there was no human child to be sealed into.

He started to kill and destroy, revenge for those fifteen years inside a human child who couldn't handle the fox's spirit. He had taken pity on the child. He had seen how he was shunned, rejected. He had known everything about the boy, his pain, his love, his anger. Now he was avenging the boy as well as himself.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello! So what do you think? Was it dramatic enough? I really liked it, I hope you did, too!**

**I'm not using Microsoft Word for this story. (( I officially hate Word Perfect. The spell check is bugging the crap outta me.))**

**Oh! And does the fox have a name? Can someone tell me?**

**Well, Read and Review! Please, please give me suggestions! I feel a writer's block coming on! Save me!**


	2. Looting stores!

**Hinata's Nine Tailed Fox: Chapter 2**

Naruto stared up at the sky, taking in the blackness of it. Was it really that dark? He couldn't remember. He was half asleep, distorted images and dreams dancing infront of his eyes sometimes, making him wonder where he was.

He layed flat on his back, his eyes slightly open.

He tried to remember how he had gotten there, but he just couldn't. He couldn't remember anything, exept for fragments of memory, most of them either useless or terrifying.

He felt something cool on his forehead and someone sitting next to him. He tried to look at the person, but he didn't want to move his head to look for fear of a head ache.

Hinata sat on her knees close to Naruto. It was dark out, most likely midnight. The sky was dark and the fire that Sasuke had built by this stream had burnt out. They had come out into the wood, just outside of the village, or what was left of it.

She looked at Naruto. He had changed, changed alot. His hair was slighlty longer, with bold red streaks running through it. The streaks on his face were outlined even more boldly, and he had the symbol of fire printed red on his forehead. His eyes were still the brilliant blue, only with sparks of red in them.

Naruto's clothes had been torn apart, and, luckily, Sasuke had changed him into some loose black pants on, and Sakura had used her chakra and training as a Medic Nin to heal Naruto. His forehead protector had been torn apart as well. They then put a black beater on him and Sasuke and Sakura had gone into the village to get supplies. They had left Hinata to watch over Naruto.

His eyes opened a bit wider and he looked at Hinata. "N-Naruto? A-are you awake?"

He just looked at her as if he were trying to remember who she was, and then went back to sleep.

"Hinata-chan?" Sakura made her way to Hinata, setting supplies down next to the fire. She sat down in front of Hinata and sighed.

"S-Sakura? Are you okay?"

Hinata forced a smile and sighed again. "Most of my family didn't escape. I don't think... that any of them escaped." She put her head in her hands and sniffed.

Hinata looked down. Her whole family had been killed. She felt horrible for having no pity for them. It was just that... they had never really cared for her. And she hadn't cared for them that much. It wasn't that she hated them, but it seemed like she had blocked them out.

Both Sakura and Hinata tensed and looked up sharply when Sasuke came into the small clearing with food.

It was quiet and tense, and maybe the tenseness was what woke Naruto up. He slowly opened his eyes, smelling something that made his mouth water. He slowly sat up and leaned up against a tree. Hinata was there beside him, helping him sit up. He looked at Sasuke, studying him.

There was something very strange about him. Naruto felt a very powerful aura coming from him. Sasuke simply stared back.

Naruto looked then at one of the girls. Her pink hair grabbed his attention, it seemed to glow in the dark. Her aura was gentle yet agressive, and she didn't have that much chakra. She looked like she would be better at healing than fighting.

He then looked at the girl beside him, that was putting a cold cloth on his forehead.

"Naruto, are you all right?" She asked quietly. He silently nodded his head, even though he didn't know who or what she was talking about. She had a powerful but gentle aura, as if she would be a formiddable opponent, but she wouldn't want to fight. She had short black hair and light lavender eyes.

"Are you hungry?" Asked Sakura. "I got some ramen." She picked up some cup ramen and some chopsticks.

Naruto just stared at the stuff Sakura was holding in front of her. They sat there for about thirty seconds. "C'mon, Naruto, my arms are getting tired!"

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Ramen? Want ramen? You know you want to eat it..." She shoved it toward Naruto and the scalding contents of the cup spilled all over him. He howled and stood straight up. They were trying to attack him!

Sasuke immediently knew what was happening. He stood up, ready to protect if he attacked. Naruto backed away from the three, his eyes nervously darting between the three. He watched as Sasuke walked toward him. He growled but the boy wouldn't go away.

"Naruto, calm down. It was an accident." Sasuke said, inching toward Naruto. Naruto growled even louder.

"Don't get near me. Don't hurt me." He said, fear betraying his voice. He couldn't get into a fight now, he was too weak...

"I won't hurt you, Naruto." Said Sasuke with irritation. "Just get up and eat."

Eat? What if it was poisin? It had already hurt him! It had burned his chest! That girl had thrown it at him!

"Don't panic, Naruto, calm down." Said Sasuke, sensing Naruto's tension.

Naruto calmed down a bit, but when the pink-haired-girl got close to him and tried to give him more, he jolted up and ran outside of the clearing into the dark.

Sasuke ran after him. Naruto looked back. He then looked straight ahead and felt fatigue taking over. He still ran as fast as he could.

Naruto stopped and turned around to face Sasuke as he was running toward him. Sasuke stopped in front of Naruto and--

His hand went to his face and he felt blood on it. Naruto had clawed his face. Sasuke didn't want to hurt Naruto, because he didn't think he was in the right state of mind at the moment, but he had clawed his face! The bastard!

"Naruto, calm down." He stated calmly. Naruto looked around, not paying attention. He observed Sasuke's forehead protector.

"Who..." Naruto panted, taking in breaths of air. That running had taken alot out of him. "Who are you? Why are you chasing me?"

"You don't remember?" Asked Sasuke, not so surprised. Everything was going wrong, so why not this? Damned Irony.

"No." Said Naruto. "I don't..." He said, holding his head. He was starting to get a headache...

Sasuke tried to explain to Naruto that Sakura hadn't really been trying to hurt him and had only been trying to give him food.

Naruto nodded and understood. He was horrified of Sakura, though.

"Come on, Dobe, Hinata and Sakura are alone." They started to go and then theyrealized something.

They were stuck in quicksand. "Hey," Said Naruto. "The sand is--"

Sasuke tried to get out, but to no avail. Damn it. He really didn't want to call for help. He wasn't deep in yet, only to his ankles. Naruto on the other hand, was waste deep in it.

Naruto really didn't know what was going on. All he knew was that now he really, really hated quicksand.

Swallowing his pride, Sasuke called for help. "Sakura, Hinata...Help!"

At the campsite, Hinata and Sakura were eating Ramen while sitting around the campfire they just made. Sakura's hair got singed in the process so she wasn't in the best of moods.

"Um... Sakura?" Hinata began hesitantly.

"What." Sakura snapped, not looking up from her bowl of Ramen.

"Do you think they're okay? They've been gone for a while..."

"Who cares. My hair is ruined!"

"I-It's not that bad..."

Suddenly, they heard a yell in the distance. Sakura looked up sharply. "Is that Sasuke?" It sounded again.

"Sakura! Hinata! Help!"

"Aii-ya! I'LL SAVE YOU, MY PRECIOUS SASUKE!" Sakura cried, leaping up. She took off into the forest. Hinata just stood there, dumbfounded. After a few confused moments, she stood up and ran into the direction Sakura left.

When the two girls made it to where the boys were stuck, they froze. Naruto was up to his shoulders in quicksand while Sasuke was in waist-deep. A few moments of silence. Then...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU LOSERS! How the hell did you get stuck!" Sakura cried, laughing her ass off as she pulled out a rope. Hinata was laughing too, but not as loudly.

"Shut-up, and get me out of here!" Sasuke said, irritation in his voice.

"Ah! I'm dying! It's eating me! Help!" Naruto was getting a bit hysterical. This only made the girls laugh harder.

When they had finally gotten out of the quicksand, Naruto was shaking in fear while Sasuke was just more pissy than usual.

Naruto kept staring at Sakura. She was really, really scary! She had laughed when she saw them in the quicksand! She was maniacal!

They walked back tro the campsite, Naruto staying close to Hinata, because she was quiet and... non... maniacal. Or so it seemed. lol.

Naruto couldn't help but notice that all three of these people had forehead protectors with symbols on them. The 'Hinata' girl smelled like rain. Rain with flowers. Like lilacs. He liked it.

The 'Sakura' girlseemed to sense his fear for her.

In fact, in Sakura's mind, she was resisting the urge to laugh at him. Maybe she could mess with his head later when she wasn't so tired.

They all settled down and eventually fell asleep. Naruto knocked out in an instant. Hinata sat beside him and fell asleep like that, worry in her mind.

Sasuke stayed up for a bit. He woke Sakura and Hinata up after about an hour and left Naruto asleep.

"What's the big idea?" Yawned Sakura, stretching her arms out. Hinata blinked several times and yawned as well.

Sasuke sat down in front of them. "It's about Naruto."

Sakura sat up straight. "He's certainly changed." Hinata nodded.

"I... I don't think we should tell him." She said quietly.

"Why not?" Asked Sakura. "Wouldn't it be a good thing for him to know?"

"I agree.We should let him remember on his own." Said Sasuke flatly. "If he found out so suddenly, he'll either get angry or upset and even more prone to destroy things."

"It makes sense..." Mumbled Sakura. "He could go into shock."

"Do you think... we should go into the village tomorrow and get some more supplies?" Asked Hinata uncertainly, as if she would get instant disapproval.

"Alright. Sasuke, you should take Naruto to his house and get him some stuff." Said Sakura.

Sasuke grunted. Sakura rolled her eyes. Such a manly man. "What should we do?" She asked suddenly. "Our village is destroyed. We have nowhere to go..."

"I saw some Jonin and Academy teachers take children out of the village." Said Hiinata. "Maybe we could... look for them?"

"Good idea!" Exclaimed Sakura. "Rebuild Konoha!"

"Sc-scared..." They heard a voice from behind Hinata. They looked at Naruto as he mumbled in his sleep. They payed close attention. What was he dreaming about?

"N-no... pink... haired... girl... hot... noodles!" He said, cringing in his sleep.

_There was a girl with bright pink snakes for hair and horrible evil eyes. She was laughing maniacally._

_She had fangs and the snakes that were her hair hissed evily._

_"You're going to DIE!" She laughed. She reached into a pocket and pulled out..._

_RAMEN!_

_"Nnnoooooo!"_

Naruto shook in fear. Sakura turned away from him and Hinata and Sasuke sweatdropped.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" She said, her face red.

"Ahem... Rebuilding Konoha." Said Sasuke. "How?"

Hinata lit up. "We could search for the Jonin and children... And bring them to the village and rebuild?"

They sat up for a bit longer, talking about it, and eventually went to sleep.

**In the morning!**

Naruto woke up bright and early. He stretched out and looked at everyone. There was the black-haired girl, the evil scary pink-haired girl... Where was the boy?

"Naruto." He looked around and saw Sasuke in a tree. "Are you ready to go into the village?"

Naruto shook his head. "What village?"

Sasuke looked away. Damnit. He really didn't remember. "Come on. We need to go get some supplies."

They walked through the trees into the village. Naruto looked around as they walked. There was something he didn't really like about this place.

The houses were trampled over, the stores looked like they had been abandoned suddenly. There was shattered glass from broken windows on the ground.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Nowhere. An abandoned village." Sasuke said flatly, following the agreement he and Hinata and Sakura had made. They couldn't tell Naruto anything, he had to find out for himself. They were afraid he would freak out if he knew right away.

They stopped in from of Naruto's house, which happened to be only one standing. Sasuke opened the door and let Naruto in. They went into his room. It was pretty messy.

"Naruto, look for kunai and weapons like these," Said Sasuke, holding out his basic ninja weapons. "Get them all together. Then pick out some clothes and things you think you'll need."

"Like what?" Asked Naruto.

Sasuke raided Naruto's bathroom, which, surprisingly, was very clean. He got A toothbrush, deoderant, things like that and stuffed them into a bag. "There. Get some clothes." He said.

Naruto did so as Sasuke hung around in his hallway. He saw tons of books with names like: _The Secrets of Chakra,_ and _The Great Hokages _and_ Sands, Fires, Winds and Waters._

He had had no idea that he read so much...

Naruto looked under his bed and saw something very interesting. He reached under and pulled it out. It was a book called _Icha Icha Paradise_. It looked interesting because it had a cover with a man and a woman chasing each other on it. He didn't have time to read it that moment, so he tucked it into a pocket and decided to let it wait till later.

He spotted a pair of goggles on the shelf. He picked them up and put them on his forehead. He like them. He decided to keep them on.

He walked out into the hall. "I'm ready. Where are we going?"

"We're going to look for the people of this village."

"Oh... okay." Said Naruto, not knowing what to say. They walked outside and toward the forest where Sakura and Hinata were.

They walked through the destroyed village. Naruto looked around and something caught his eye.

It was a woman with brown hair and empty brown eyes. She was crushed... crushed under a fallen building. She was holding a bundle. He stopped and looked closer. It was a baby...

He knelt down over them. Sasuke stared at him.

"What happened here?"

"Nothing. The village was raided."

"Oh..." They continued to walk toward the forest.

They reached the campsite and saw that Hinata and Sakura weren't there.

"They probably went to get their own supplies." Said Sasuke as he opened up a cup of ramen. Naruto kept his distance from him as he ate it.

"I don't... I don't think this is right..."

"Oh, come on, no one's here to get us in trouble! Don't be such a wus!"

"Well... I really have kind of wanted that outfit..."

Hinata and Sakura stood outside of a clothing store, examining clothes that they hadn't ever been able to get.

"See that outfit? It would really bring out my eyes! And that one would show off your figure! Come on!" Said Sakura.

Sakura somewhat dragged Hinata into the store. Hinata just stood there, watching Sakura grab outfits and such. "Come on Hinata! If you don't start getting cloths for yourself, I'm gonna start grabbing then for you!"

Hinata looked at an outfit that she had always wanted, but her father didn't want her to have. She took it from the hanger and folded it.

"That's the spirit, Hinata!" Exclaimed Sakura. They continued from store to store getting clothes and supplies.

They started back toward the forest when they were done. They had put on new outfits already. Hinata had grabbed a new forehead protector for Naruto to wear, since his old one was ruined.

Hinata was dressed in a blue kimono-midrift with a skirt that went down to her knees. The skirt had two slits on the sides that went up to a few inches below the waste. Under the skirt was a pair of black and white stiped tights. The same under shirt covered her stomach.

Sakura was dressed in a dark green shirt that flowed down over her waste. Under the shirt was a pink pair of shorts that went down to her knees. She had never been allowed to wear clothes like that because they were too 'boyish'. Sakura liked the look.

Sakura smirked. "I just bring out the worst in you, don't I?"

Hinata smiled playfully. "I'm not sure if that good, Sakura-chan..."

They made their way back to the forest. When they got to the campsite, They saw Sasuke and Naruto already packed up and ready to go. Hinata noticed that Naruto had goggels on his forehead.

Sasuke looked over Sakura and Hinata. "Where did you get your clothes?"

Hinata and Sakura's faces both flushed. Hinata started. "Well... I... we..."

Sakura blushed. "We just..."

Sasuke smirked. "You looted the stores?" A small chuckle escaped his mouth. It was amusing.

Hinata nodded and Sakura just sat there, glad that he didn't get mad or anything.

Naruto studied them all. They all had the same forehead protector. "Why do you all have the same forehead protectors?" He asked curiously.

"Here, Naruto." Said Hinata taking out the new forehead protector that she had gotten him. "Y-you lost yours, so I got you a new one."

Naruto smiled and took it. "Thank you!" He said. He stopped and took off his goggles and handed them to her.

"No... no thank you, you don't have to--"

"No, it's thanks for the forehead protector! Like trading!"

Hinata blushed and took the goggles. She set them in a pocket for now.

**Author's Notes!**

Hello, my freaky darlings! How did you like the chapter? I know it's a little weird right now, but when I get to about the third or forth chapter, I'll be on a roll! So read and review, friends!

Responses to Reviews:

**Volpryro:** Thank you! And I can't tell you how many times people told me how to spell it... --'

**Pirate Shinju:** Ha! Guess what! She will have your name. Big deal, huh? lylas!

**tatsushikigami:** Thank you!

**Miyata: **Oh... I didn't elaborate on that so much, beacause I wanted people to try to fill in the holes, you know? I don't know if everyone likes that type of writing, but I do. And about the crossovers: I thought of it, but no. If you look at my profile, I already have tons of crossovers. --' And that other suggestion you had...that's what I was planning to do. --' scary...

**susakuru:** Thanks! I'm flattered. -

**Soralina:** Sorry if it was too rushed! That's a pretty bad habit of mine... Thanks for the info on Kyuubi!

**rae:** Thank you!

**MH:** There ya go!

**Anime/Manga lubber:** I'm sorry about the whole Tsunabe/Tsunade thing... I get my 'm's mixed up with my 'n's... I'll be more carefulo next time!

**Lycropath:** That's what they get for bein' haters! - That's what I like about fanfiction... If you don't like them, kill them off! sighs sorry for that violent moment...

**Anaii:** I'm glad you like it!

**Shinta Azechi: **Thanks! I was trying to make it interesting!

**Jays Arravan:** Ah... thank you. And I'm absolutly determined to Sasuke in as many akwrd moments as possible! I like to destroy his 'I'm-so-much-cooler-than-thou' mask. -

**gispy-chan:** Thanks!

**AddictiveJon:** Thanks for the name. And no, this is definantly not a one-shot. Even though I have some one-shots, I don't like them that much. Their okay, it's just that I like a story that you can read and follow, you know?

Thank you all for reviewing! Ja!


	3. Sasuke's Downfall

**Hinata's Nine Tailed Fox: Chapter 3**

Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura all walked through the woods, searching for signs of ninja. They doubted that they'd find any, but it was worth trying.

Hinata had put Naruto's goggles around her waist, for lack of any other place to put it.

A growl emitted from Naruto's stomach. "I'm hungry." He announced.

"Me too!" Said Sakura cheerfully. "How about some Ramen?"

"No!" Said Naruto, jumping up. Sakura resisted the urge to laugh. She had known that she would get a reaction to that. The group found a place to sit down for a moment to eat.

Sakura sighed and looked up to the sky. She wondered… why she hadn't really cried. It was painful. She just… couldn't find the sadness. She had read once that some people, especially younger people, could shut out any painful emotions for a time. But then it would come back to them like one painful hit. She wondered why Hinata didn't seem very affected, though. She couldn't be the same way? But then again, her family never really cared about her.

"Sakura-chan," Said Hinata. "I made you some ramen."

"It's disgusting," Said Naruto, who was obviously trying to keep his distance from the pink-haired girl. He was afraid of many new things: Quicksand, Ramen, and Sakura.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan," Said Sakura to her friend. She would just not stress about it, she decided. She would be okay.

Naruto was eventually given a few rice balls, which he ate very quickly.

The group started off again. They walked for a bit, and came across something good.

"A road!" Cried Sakura, exited. "A road means that a village or something has to be near! We can go to a restraunt or something or find shelter!"

Hinata smiled and laughed a bit as she took a bite of her ramen that she had taken with her. "Do you think we should follow it? Do you think that some of the others are in that village?" She asked, finishing off her ramen.

"Probably." Said Sasuke. "It would make sense to find another village." He put his hands in his pockets.

"Well let's go!" Said Hinata, obviously exited. What if Neji were there? And her father?

"Why would people want to find a village?" Asked Naruto, oblivious to what everyone was so exited about. He had been quiet most of the time, trying to figure out these weird people.

"Their village got destroyed." Said Sakura, avoiding the subject of how.

"Oh. I see. Well, I don't smell anyone close by, so-- what?" Sakura, Hinata and Sasuke were all staring at him.

"Smell anyone close by?" Asked Sakura. With every word she said Naruto would flinch and back away a bit from the pink-headed-ramen-monster. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I… dunno." He said. He suddenly stopped. He looked around carefully. Sasuke heard some rustling in the bushes.

"Quiet." Said Sasuke, taking out a kunai. Naruto bared his claws. He sniffed.

"I smell something…" He fell to the ground, unconscious. Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"What…" Sasuke felt a wave of drowsiness overcome him. He spent a few moments fighting it, seeing Sakura and Hinata fall down. In a few moments, he fell to the ground unconsious.

Sasuke woke up slowly, wondering why he felt so warm and so… crowded?

He opened his eyes.

He stayed there, wide-eyed.

_Oh. My. Fucking. God._

He sat there for a moment, completely, _completely,_ mortified beyond anything.

He struggled to get out of the ropes he- and Naruto- were tied up.

Here was the situation:

Sasuke couldn't see Sakura or Hinata anywhere at all. He was tied up and so was Naruto. But the worst thing was… There were tied up… together. Facing each other. They were out on the ground in the middle of the road. And to top it all off, there were people- travelers- coming up the road, toward them. He did the only thing he could do.

"Naruto! Naruto! Wake up! Please!" He said, rolling around all over the ground.

_Damn it!_ Naruto was snoring, and somewhat drooling.

The travelers were coming closer, and it seemed like a kid who looked about nine or ten had seen them.

"Look, Sister, I see some people out on the road."

"You know, I think there are people out there. Do you think they need help?"

"They're laying down."

The two people, a girl of about nineteen and a little boy who seemed to be related, ran toward them. When they got up to them, the girl murmured. "Oh my god…"

The boy whistled. "That's weird. I guess we'll just leave you two… er… alone…"

"No!" Said Sasuke, knowing the thoughts that were going through their heads. "Th-this isn't what it looks like! Could you…" Sasuke swallowed. "Help us get out of here…?"

The girl knelt down and took out a knife. She cut the ropes. "Mister… I know that this may be kind of a personal question, but… what the hell happened?"

Sasuke got up, leaving Naruto to snore on the ground. "Nothing," He said coldly, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"We lost our companions." He said. "We need to look for them now. Thank you--"

"Wait!" Said the girl. "You lost them on this road? We have to look for our brother, who lives in the brothel right down this road. A lot of people from the brothel see pretty girls and kidnap them along this road. Your companions were girls, right?"

Sasuke nodded. "Brothel…?" Oh my god. They could have alread been…

"Don't worry kiddo! I think I like you! I'll convince my brother to get them out. But knowing him, you'll probably have to give him something in return."

Sasuke froze. A very perverted thought ran through his head but, as usual, he didn't show it. He internally decided that if it was what he was thinking of, then he'd just go Sharingan on their asses and grab Hinata and Sakura and get out.

"Naruto, wake up." Said Sasuke, resisting the urge to kick him. Naruto opened his eyes.

"Eh?"

"We have to go get Hinata and Sakura."

"Where did they go?" Asked Naruto, clearly unaware of what had happened.

"They got kidnapped." Said Sasuke flatly. They started following the girl, Miaka and the kid, Naoto.

They started off.

It took about thirty minutes to get to the place. It was set almost in the middle of nowhere, about three miles away from the next town. Sasuke was on edge when he walked in.

He saw Sakura screaming at some people and starting to make seals with her hands. He felt an out of character rage radiating from Hinata. They were both tied to each other back to back.

Naruto saw them and ran to Hinata. "Hey, Hinata, where were--?"

All of a sudden, the owner of the brothel walked in on the scene. It suddenly got very quiet and people all around them started to bow with respect. He was tall and looked to be a very serious man. His dark hair reached his shoulders and his equally dark eyes looked to pierce through people's souls.

He looks like a sadistic bastard. Sasuke thought, wondering how they are going to be able to get the girls back. He looked at Naruto and noticed that the blonde-haired boy was bowing as well. He hit him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for? I thought I was supposed to bow!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Idiot." Sasuke mumbled. He was in an extremely pissy mood and Naruto was doing nothing to improve it.

Sasuke looked up when he noticed that the brothel owner was approaching them. The intense look on the man's face was enough to freeze even his Uchiha blood. Looking down apon Naruto and Sasuke, he spoke.

"Hey! I'm Juro!" He said cheerfully, a bright smile on his face. They face-faulted. This was NOT what they were expecting. His cheerful gaze turned to Sasuke. "But this one can call me Sugarcakes!" Another round of face-faults.

"W-What?" Sasuke exclaimed. He died a little bit on the inside when he heard this.

"What are sugarcakes?" Naruto asked. "They sound delicious!" Another blow was delivered to his head by Sasuke. Sasuke resisted the urge to step back when the man approached him.

"I can't wait to see _you_ in a few years!" Juro exclaimed, embracing Sasuke tightly.

"In a few years I will be somewhere far, FAR away!" Sasuke yelled as he pushed Juro away.

"Well, then I'll just have to chase you to the ends of the earth!" Juro replied, winking at him in a suggestive manner. Sasuke died a little more.

Sasuke regained his cool and looked at Juro. "We're here to get Sakura and Hinata back." He said firmly.

Juro looked Sasuke in the eyes. "Well, if you want them back, you'll have to do something for me in return."

"And what is that?" Sasuke replied, pushing the perverted and disturbing thoughts from his mind.

"Nothing much. I will be having a lot of important guests coming here this week, so will need a little extra help. Just help around here for a little while and you can have your little friends back."

"Fine." Sasuke growled. _Important guests?_ he thought. Does that mean influencial people actually come here?

"Splendid! The blonde-haired boy can just clean up around here. The girl with the short and dark hair can be the guest greeter! Remeber to smile! The costumer is always right!" Hinata grimanced. "And you..." he looked at Sasuke. " I have a special proposition for you." There was a moment of silence. Then...

"I'm not going to sleep with you!" Sasuke yelled. Hinata and Sakura resisted the urge to laugh.

"Why does he want to sleep with Sasuke?" Naruto asked Hinata. "Does he get lonely? I'll sleep with you if you want!" Hinata just ignored him.

"No, Silly!" Juro said to Sasuke. "You see, the cook has been a little overwelmed lately so it would be best if you assist her. Your little pink-haired friend can help too."

"Her?" Sasuke said. "The cook's a her? Is she a whore?" He imediately regreted saying that, for Juro began to radiate a killer's intent.

"Never..." Juro began darkly. "Never call my girls whores. They are human beings with feelings... at least most of them are humans..." he finished. Sasuke didn't bother to ask. He didn't want to know.

"Oh, and there's one more thing you have to do." Juro said, looking at Sasuke seriously.

"...what?" the Uchiha boy said uneasily.

"You'll have to call me sugarcakes!" There was yet another round of facefaults.

"W-WHAT! No way!" Sasuke replied.

"Well, I suppose if you'd rather your friends stay here..." Juro said casually. Sasuke took a deep breath and counted to ten.

"Alright..." he mumbled something. Juro leaned in slightly.

"I'm sorry. What was that?"

"I said ALRIGHT, SUGARCAKES!" Yelled Sasuke angrily. Everyone in the room started to laugh their asses off.

"Akiko here will show you two to the kitchen." Juro said. "I have some business to take care of with my lovely sister and brother, so I'll be leaving you now. Ta-Ta!" He walked off. No sooner had he left, when a pretty woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes stepped foreward.

"Hello. I'm Akiko." she said. "Please follow me and I'll show you to the kitchen." Sakura and Sasuke complied and followed the woman through the building. Naruto and Hinata had already been lead away by a few other whor... um... 'employees'. Ahem.

The brothel was bigger than they thought it would be. There must have been over a hundred rooms! The halls were filled with prostitutes and customers. After going down different corridors, they finally reached the kitchen. It was huge. There were cabinets filled with spices and pots and pans in all direction. The room itself was enormous. There were various foods on the many stoves and in the ovens that were sizzling and simmering. On one of the stoves, there was an enormous pot that a person could've probably sat in comfortably. Only one person seemed to be running the kitchen, though.

She had long brown hair, which was in a long braid that traveled down to her waist, tied into a purple ribbon. She wore a white outfit trimmed in black. The top was a midriff, and the bottom was a skirt that reached her mid-thigh with a seam-split on the side. Under the skirt, she wore black tights. She also had on grey boots. Suddenly, she vanished.

Sasuke blinked as he realized that he was no longer standing. The cook had him pinned to the floor and her face was inches from his own. She was glaring at him with fierce purple eyes. He panicked.

"I'M NOT A WHORE! I'M NOT A WHORE!" He screamed. Talk about losing your cool. The cook seemed unfazed. She just kept glaring at him.

"Tell me the wereabouts of Hatake Kakashi!" She ordered loudly.

"W-What?" Sasuke stammered.

"Don't play dumb! You have the same symbol on your forhead protector as he does!" She said. She pulled something out from inside her shirt. He looked and saw that it was a Konoha forehead protector.

"Don't tell me Kakashi comes here in his free time." Sakura said in disgust. "No wonder he's always late. He's probably a regular here if the cook even knows his name. That pervert."

The cook lady leapt off of Sasuke and glared at Sakura.

"Don't call my beloved Kakashi a pervert!" she snarled. Sakura and Sasuke sweatdropped. _Beloved?_ they thought in unison.

**MEANWHILE...**

Hinata and Sasuke had been led to a big corridor that was filled with customers and prostitutes. Hinata didn't like it one bit, but Naruto was light-hearted and somewhat naive about the situation.

Two of the employees had come up to Naruto.

"Hey blondie," one of them purred, striking a pose. "Wanna play?"

Naruto's face lit up. "You mean like a game? Yeah!"

The other woman had joined in. "Hey Haru, don't be a hog. There should be plenty to go around."

Hinata was in shock. Were they-- what were they--?

The two 'employees' had taken Naruto into a room. Hinata stared at the door for a moment. After a minute, she had regained her wits. She felt a wave of anger take control of her. She put her hand on the doorknob and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Oh, Naruto-sama, you're so good at this!" she heard from within the room.

"Don't touch him! He's off-limits!" She yelled through the door.

"Oh, but he's so cute!"

"Yeah, don't hog him!"

Hinata snapped. She slammed against the door and it burst open. What she saw made her face fault.

They were sitting in the middle of the room... playing Yahtzee. Naruto looked up at Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, do you want to play with us? They taught me how to roll the dice and it's really fun!"

Hinata sweatdropped.

**BACK TO THE KITCHEN!**

"So who exactly are you anyway? If you're not an 'employee', then why are you working at a whorehouse?" Sakura asked.

"Don't let Juro catch you saying that!" Said the cook, putting the forehead protector back in her shirt. "My name is Shinju, I'm a cook here. Juro found me in the town awhile from here and took me in a while ago. At first, he thought that I wanted to be a prostitute, but I refused. I was a guest-greeter, but... that didn't work out."

"...Why?" Asked Sakura, not sure if she wanted to know.

"Long story!" Said Shinju quickly.

"So how old are you anyway?" Asked Sakura.

"Nineteen."

"Kakashi is twenty-nine!"

"So! Love knows no age!" Cried Shinju dramatically. Sakura decided to not press the matter.

"But about Kakashi. How do you know him?" Sakura said.

"He rescued me when i was a kid and found a place for me to live. He gave me this forehead protector as a parting gift." She pointed to her chest. "I keep it right here."

"In your cleavage?" Asked Sasuke.

Shinju laughed. "Pretty kinky, huh?"

Sasuke and Sakura sweatdropped.

"He's my love!" Shinju said dreamily.

Sasuke and Sakura sweatdropped. "Who could love Kakashi?" mumbled Sasuke quietly.

"What did you say about my Kakashi, human!" Said Shinju threateningly, grabbing him by the front of his shirt.

"I didn't hear anything..." Said Sakura uncertainly.

"That's just because you don't have ears like mine!" Said Shinju proudly. "I'm a Kitsune demon. My father was from the Wild Fire Tribe of the West!"

"You're a demon?" Asked Sakura.

"You'd better believe it!" Exlaimed Shinju proudly.

For the next hour or so, Sasuke and Sakura were put to work. They could be seen rushing around the kitchen in a frenzy and panic.

"Come on, don't you know hor to stir-fry!" and "You're supposed to cook the food, not fall into it!" could be heard outside of the kitchen. "Watch that pot! Dont forget to stir that sauce! Take that out of the oven before it burns! Sasuke-baka, DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO COOK!"

After a while, they had noticed the huge pot that had been boiling for quite some time. Shinju had been taking care of it and watching it cook carefully.

Sakura wiped some sweat from her forehead. Everything was almost done. "Hey, Shinju-san, what's in that pot?"

"It's ramen!"

"You're cooking ramen for the employees?" Asked Sasuke, who was covered from head to toe in the sauce that he had fallen into.

"No. It's for _me_..." Said Shinju as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"ALL for you?" Asked Sakura. What was with demons and their ramen!

"Yeah, what of it!" Said Shinju angrily. "Are you implying something?"

"Of course not!" yelled Sakura. Shinju let it go.

"Okay, troops, time to take this all into the cafetieria!"

"What!" Cried Sasuke and Sakura in unison, staring at all the dishes and pots that filled the kitchen. They got to work.

MEANWHILE...

Hinata forced a smile for the hundredth time. Oh, how they would pay. The people that had kidnapped them. Pay, pay, pay. As a matter of fact, she had better be getting paid for this... she had lost count of how many times these perverted customers had groped her ass and used lame pick-up lines.

"Are you for sale?" The bastards.

Naruto walked up to her. "Hey, Hinata-chan, I'm all done with the floor. Are you done, too?"

As soon as Naruto had asked that question, Akiko came up to Hinata and Naruto.

"Hey you two. All of the empoyees are gathering at the dining hall. It's time for dinner. I think your two friends helped make the food. But that Sasuke had to go clean up... poor thing needs to learn to cook." She laughed and walked towards the dining hall.

Naruto and Hinata walked behind Akiko. They finally got to the dining hall and found Sasuke and Sakura. Juro was sitting beside Sasuke.

"I don't normally sit with the staff, but... you're an exeption." He was saying.

Sasuke fought down a shudder and scoot closer to Sakura. He swallowed. This was a daring plan, but... it just might work. With a blush on his face, he took her hand in his.

Sakura felt something on her hand. She looked down at her leg and her eyes widened. Was Sasuke-- He was-- He was holding her hand! What the hell! She thought and analized the moment. Sasuke was getting hit on by a homosexual brothel owner, and now he was most likely trying to make it seem like he was 'taken'.

"Ah," smirked Juro. "I see. You're taken."

I'm being used! Sakura felt a surge of anger run through her veins. Revenge. Ruin it. Ruin it. Let Juro know that Sasuke's free.

"Sasuke..." she started, masking her voice sorrow."I-I have to tell you something..."

Sasuke immedeatly knew something was up.

"I-I wanted you to know... that... that I still love you, and I want to be really good friends..." She looked him in the eyes and forced tears. She took his hand in both of hers. "These... have been the happiest few months of my life... you made such a good boyfriend, but I know how you feel about Juro." She fought back a smirk as his eyes widened in horror. She started to cry and Hinata, who had been watching the scene, fought back a laugh. Naruto felt sorry for Sakura.

Sasuke couldn't believe what was happening! Sakura was breaking up with him! He never thought it would happen! Waitaminute... they were never going out to begin with! Realization dawned on him.

Sakura ran out as she cried. Sasuke stood up in horror. Hinata fought back giggles as she stood up as well.

"I-I'm going to make… make… sure S-Sakura's okay." She said, pathetically holding back fits of laughter. She ran out after Sakura, feigning the, I'm-just-trying-to-be-a-good-friend-and-be-there-for-her look.

"Poor Sakura..." Said Naruto, despite his fear of her.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun. I'll mend your broken heart." Juro said, fighting back a laugh as Sasuke looked at him in horror. He knew that Sakura was just putting on a show, but he still couldn't resist messing with the Uchiha's head.

Meanwhile, Shinju sat at the end of the table digging in to her giant bowl of ramen. Sakura and Hinata were in the kitchen, laughing their asses off.

The next few days were the longest and most miserable of Sasuke's life.

Days went by, and Shinju and Sakura got along fairly well, due to the fact that they could actually cook. Sasuke, on the other hand, often found himself victim of Shinju's demonic temper.

Juro's little brother and sister, who had helped Sasuke and Naruto along the road on the way to the wretched place, had their own rooms. Sasuke didn't see how they weren't even the slightest freaked out about his… gayness. Not that it was BAD or anything… there had been gay people in Konaha and all… but they hadn't tried to get with him.

Naruto walked into the kitchen on the third day. He was dirty and messy. Hinata followed him, a little angry at the fact that every time a male was behind her, she had a paranoia that they were getting ready to grope her butt.

"We get to have a break!" Said Naruto happily. Hinata sighed. Shinju looked at her.

"I heard that you were the new door-greeter." She said, pity in her voice. "I was door-greeter once. But now I'm not allowed to do it." She grinned evily.

"What happened?" asked Naruto, sitting in a chair.

"Some pervert grabbed my ass one too many times and I grabbed his hand and broke all of his fingers." Said Shinju simply. Sasuke inched away from Shinju. Hinata briefly wondered if she should try it, but then quickly discarded the thought.

"Sasuke, go stir the sauce." Said Shinju. Sasuke muttered something that only Shinju heard and ignored, and made his way to the huge pot. He took the spoon and leaned in to stir, but fell into the huge pot once again. No one seemed to notice.

"So what are you planning to do while you have a break?" Asked Shinju, a hint of conspiracy in her voice.

"I don't know…" Said Hinata quietly. Naruto was sitting next to her.

"Nothing, I guess!" He said. He sniffed once and looked at Shinju questioningly. She looked at him and sniffed as well.

"You…" She started. "Are you… from the Fire Tribe…?"

"What's that?" Asked Naruto. "I don't know. "I have Am-ne-sia…" He said slowly, trying to say the word Sasuke had taught him correctly.

"He's always been with us." Said Sakura. "Why do you say that?"

"He's Kitsune." Said Shinju. "He smells like Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Everyone got very quiet. Naruto spoke up. "You don't smell all kitsune. You smell human, too." Everyone stared at Shinju. They had been under the impression that she was full demon.

"My father was Kitsune. My mother was human." She said quietly, sounding almost ashamed. "My father was of the Wild Fire Tribe in the West. Kyuubi no Kitsune traveled with them for a while, but then left. I met him once, when I was a pup."

"But you traveled with the tribe, even though you weren't all kistune?" Asked Sakura. "I heard that tribes won't take any humans with them, or half demons."

"I never traveled with them." said Shinju harshly. "I lived in a village with my mother. My father visited us as much as he could in secret. Once, the tribe was curious to know where he went on his own so often, so Kyuubi-sama followed him. He found out everything, but he decided not to tell, because he was friends with my father. There was once… when I was alone with him… my father and mother were in another room, talking. He asked me a question."

"What was it?" asked Sakura.

Shinju looked down. "He asked me if I wanted him to kill me."

"Because he thought it was dishonorable to be a half demon?" asked Naruto. "I remember someone… saying that. But I can't remember who." Shinju looked at him and nodded.

"He told me my future. He told me what would happen if I didn't die now. He said, 'You will be killed by yourself, if not those around you. Those who you love will leave you. Those who you hate will hunt you and they will not stop until they see you dead.'" Shinju finished, looking at Naruto. "Are you… are you the one Kyuubi-sama was sealed into?"

Naruto shrugged. "I dunno."

Sasuke nodded at Shinju quietly, covered in sauce. Shinju nodded back. "I see." She muttered.

Sakura and Hinata looked at each other, trying to find a different subject. Sakura started to laugh.

"Sasuke, you should have seen the look on your face when I 'broke up' with you!"

Sasuke ignored her, stirring the sauce vigorously. Hinata giggled silently.

"And… he promised to…" She said, tears forming in Hinata's eyes. "F-fix y-your broken heart!" Hinata let go, tears streaming down her face in fits of laughter. Sakura was glad to see Hinata laugh like that, and Sasuke knew that it was bad if Hyuuga Hinata, the shy and refined one, was crying with laughter. His face flushed a deep shade of red.

Naruto started to laugh, even though he had no idea what they were talking about. Hinata could be funny sometimes, even if she was shy for a human, he thought. She was cute, too.

He looked over at Shinju, who was stuffing her face with Ramen. **Ramen.** He had been trying to forget about it…

Sakura saw Naruto staring at Shinju and her ramen-eating. She smirked.

"Come on, Naruto, you used to love ramen!" She said. Shinju looked up.

"Used to?" She asked, her mouth full. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, he used to eat it at least ten times a day. We all used to go out and eat ramen with him. But I don't think he remembers."

Shinju shook her head. Poor kid. Suddenly, a scary smirk crossed her face. She hummed as she fixed another bowl of ramen. Naruto looked at her.

Shinju winked at Sakura as she stirred in flavoring. Sakura smirked and whispered in Hinata's ear.

Shinju tackled Naruto, surprisingly not spilling a drop of the ramen she had in her hands.

"You may hate me for this, Naruto-chan, but it's for your own good!" She took a chopstick-full scoop of ramen and shoved it into Naruto's mouth. Naruto struggled and tried to spit it out, but Shinju had plugged his nose and covered his mouth. "Chew." She ordered. "Chew, or I'll suffocate you right here and now." She smirked when his eyes widened. He started to chew and eventually he swallowed. Shinju smiled at the happy look on his face.

"It's so good!" He cried when Shinju uncovered his mouth. That night, the two shared the huge pot of ramen for dinner.

They all settled into the room that they shared at night. Juro had given them mats and blankets to sleep on. Sasuke didn't trust them. He didn't trust anything there, in fact. Poor Sasuke. This was his downfall.

Naruto and Sakuke fell into a deep sleep. Sakura looked at her hands. They were so dirty. It had been, what, four days since she had taken a bath? She looked at Hinata, who was starting to doze off.

"Hinata," She whispered, shaking her arm gently. Hinata looked up.

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to come with me to ask Juro if we can take baths?"

Hinata seemed to become more alert. "Yes! I feel so…"

"Grody? Dirty?"

Hinata nodded. The two girls grabbed their clothes and walked out the door, making sure not to wake the boys.

It was quiet at night, unless you got too close to the closed doors. Many employees were 'working'. The girls passed one of the women and stopped her.

"Exuse me, miss, but can we ask where we can find Juro-sama?" The woman smiled underneath her traditional make-up.

"His office is in the other hall. It's the second door on your right. Now if you'll exuse me," She said, entering a room, "I have some buissness to attend to." She shut the door behind her. Hinata sweat-dropped. Wouldn't you?

They went into the next hall and found Juro's office. Sakura slowly knocked on the door. "J-Juro-sama?" She said.

"Come in!" Said Juro. The girl walked in slowly. "How are you ladies?" He said cheerily.

"We're good, Juro-sama, thank you for letting us stay here." Sakura and Hinata briefly bowed. "We were just wondering… if we could take a bath or something? It's been about four days…"

Juro stood up. "Are you serious? I'm so sorry! I've been neglecting my guests!" Hinata and Sakura were ushered out into the hallway.

"Personal hygene is very important! Whay didn't you say so? I guess that's one of my obsessive-compulsive habits… Everyone must be clean! It's hard to get buissness when your employees are filthy…"

They were led into a room. When Juro opened the door, steam rolled out of it. He pushed them in and followed them into the room. It was a sauna.

Juro smiled proudly. "It's actaully just a hotspring with walls built around it. There are shampoos and conditioners on the edge, and the body washes are over there." He said. Pointing over to a shelf. Many other girls were bathing.

"Hey Juro!" They all said in unison.

"Hey ladies!" He smiled and waved. He turned to Sakura and Hinata. "Take your time, girls! I'll just leave you to bathe!" He walked out of the room, closing the door quickly as so no steam would escape.

Sakura and Hinata sighed in unison as they slipped into the indoor hotspring.

"This is so nice!" Yawned Sakura, stretching as she did so. Hinata slunk deeper into the water.

"It is…" She said, letting the hot water relax her muscles.

Sasuke waoke up in the middle of the night, as he usually did. It was a bad habit he had, but he couldn't help it. Every noght he woke up and stayed up for about an hour, making sure everything was safe. He sat up and looked around, having a horrible feeling that something was missing. He looked at Sakura's mat.

Panic filled Sasuke. She was gone… what could have happened to her? Hinata was gone as well… There was no sign of trouble… They must have gone out for a walk. He sighed and leaned back. He was still restless. He got up and walked out into the halls, closing the door behind him. He shoved his hands in his pockets, when all of a sudden he heard laughter. And… giggling?

Sasuke followed his ears and they led him to… a vent. An air vent. Curiosity got the best of him. He looked around cautiously. He looked at the air vent and opened it, crawled inside, and pulled it shut behind him. With a smirk, he crawed along the air vents, listening to the sound of laughing. He finally found his way to an opening that looked down. On… a huge hot tub. And… women were bathing in it. His face flushed as he looked down.

There were at least twenty women bathing naked in that hot tub. He drooled a little bit, but quickly wiped it away. He turned around to head back, but all of a sudden, something horrible, very horrible, happened.

He heard a creaking in the vents. Oh god… he should have known that the vents couldn't handle extra weight…

He found himself plummeting down into the water of the hot tub. He landed in it, thrashed around in the water, and went back up for air. His clothes were soaked. And he was in the same tub with about twenty women.

They all stared at him, the giggling had stopped. And then, the most horrble person to run into. Sakura was standing right in front of him. His hand shot up to his nose. He looked at his hand. He had a serious nosebleed…

Her eyes widened and her face flushed. But then the surprise turned into embarressment. And then… **anger.**

"You… PERVERT!" She shrieked, punching him in the face. He flew back into the water. Some of the girls went on with their own buissness as if that happened very often.

Hinata had waded to the edge of the spring and acted as if she had no idea what was going on. She laughed to herself. _He had a nosebleed…_

Sasuke had come up again. "Sakura, I--"

"Were you coming here to look at them! Why! I never though you could be such a perv!" She ranted at him, for, to him, seemed like hours. He smirked when he was thrown out. That had been totally worth it.

"They all woke up the next morning, Sakura ignoring Sasuke. Shinju made fun of Sasuke when Sakura had told her the story. That evening, when Hinata and Naruto went in to eat, Sakura and Hinata told Naruto the story.

Sasuke blushed. He couldn't believe Sakura's figure. She was…

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" Asked Naruto. "Your nose is bleeding. You know, that kind of reminds me of this one book. Icha Icha Paradise."

At that moment, Sasuke completely snapped. He glared up at Naruto angrily. He had been hit on by a homosexual brothel owner… he had been tied up to Naruto, facing each other… and he had gotten beat up because he had seen Sakura naked. And now he was being compaired to a dirty SMUT BOOK that his perverted sensei read in public! That was it!

He stood up. "Don't… ever… say that… again!" He said darkly. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Sasuke running at him. Naruto ran as fast as he could around the brothel, as Sasuke ran at him with a kunai, ranting about how horrible this was.

Everyone laughed their asses off.

**Author's note:**

I… am so sorry… about the wait. I apoligize… so… much. I hope…. You will take me back, reveiwers… and love me as much as I love you… I'M SO SORRY!

I have a funny story to tell you. Whenever Pirate Shinju and I tried to upload, we accidently uploaded a chapter of her, 'Kakshi, you perverted BASTARD!' It's a good story, but it just doesn't go with this one. Heheh.

Also, the character 'Juro' was based off of Fred from Outlaw Star. It's a really good anime, and I love Fred.

I hope you liked this chapter… It's nice and long to make up for the wait… eheh…

Read and Review!


End file.
